fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure en Pointe
Pretty Cure en Pointe '(プリキュアアンポアント ''Purikyua an Poanto) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation in the long-running Pretty Cure franchise, as well as the second season directed by Hiromi Egawa. The series’ main motif is ballet while some recurring themes are how dance can bring people from different walks of life together, living up to expectations and following your heart’s desire. '''Synopsis Thousands of millennia ago, our world was full of happiness and passion. Not a day would pass without some sort of festivity or celebration happening out on the village streets; involving food, music, and of course, dance. Dance was universal. All over the world, people connected through it and moved freely for hours on end to their heart’s content. Other than dance, one other thing almost every single human being was passionate about was extraordinary tales of heroes. These heroes traveled distant lands, saved numerous lands and achieved great feats, and their stories were told through, of course, ballet. Ballet had been one of the most common forms of dance in the olden days, but it had never been used for the purpose of storytelling until then. As dance become more prevalent due to the rise of ballet as storytelling, so did people forcing others to dance. Schools, companies and troupes were created, and the sole purpose of why dance existed in the first place was completely destroyed; to create happiness. This gave birth to an incarnation of evil and misery known as the Dark Aria. The Dark Aria began to spread all over the world, which would’ve destroyed all of humanity if not for Queen Prima. She called over all the known heroes depicted in famous ballets to create an alliance to defeat the Dark Aria, called the Grande Tableau. Unfortunately for them, they were overpowered, and as a last resort, the queen cast a spell to seal all magic in the world. Rewinding time back to the beginning of the universe, she let the magic free. Knowing that this new timeline of humanity may fall into same mistakes her timeline did, she sent the Grande Tableau into the new timeline to be reincarnated if ever evil were to return again. And with that, she destroyed the her timeline, defeating and permanently ending the Dark Aria. And she was right. The new timeline she created did make the same mistakes, creating a new version of the Dark Aria. Fortunately, Queen Prima made sure to send a fairy into the new timeline to find the reincarnations of the Grand Tableau and reassemble them. This new reincarnation of heroes is known as the Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure (Main) * Soji Isobe (磯部そうじ Isobe Soji) / Cure Cracker (キュアクラッカー Kyua Kurakkaa) - An aspiring dancer who dreams of getting into the Chabashira Ballet Company. He’s goofy, fun-loving and an overall nice guy who has a tendency to get along with everyone due to his sanguine nature, whether they want to be friends with him or not. Due to this, he can be a bit naive and doesn’t seem to think before he acts. Coming from a family on the poorer end of the spectrum, he’s grateful and appreciative of what he has. He gained the appreciation for ballet ever since a troupe came to perform at his elementary when he was younger and continues to pursue that dream, even if males dancing ballet is frowned upon and laughed at. Deep down, he uses his wacky and light-hearted to cover up his own insecurities. As the present-day reincarnation of the Nutcracker prince, he has the ability to transform into Cure Cracker, whose theme color is black. * Jitsuko Chabashira (茶柱実雄 Chabashira Jitsuko) / Cure Cygnet (キュアシグネット Kyua Shigunetto) - The future heiress to the Chabashira Ballet Company. She’s described as a poised, beautiful and exceptionally talented young lady who is held in high regard as a descendant of Naruhito Chabashira, the founder of the company. Due to this, she’s been professionally trained in ballet for as long as she could remember and is a top student at the Hakucho Performing Arts School. In reality, Jitsuko is spoiled, vain, materialistic and cold, looking down upon others lower than her. This stems from her own trauma being pressured into being a perfect role model and dancer and undergoing an major injury during a rehearsal when she was young. She’s admitted to not even liking ballet and only doing it because she was forced to. Soji often calls her Jiichan (じいちゃん), which she hates and will ignore if called by the nickname. As the present-day reincarnation of Odette, she has the ability to transform into Cure Cygnet, whose theme color is white. Pretty Cure (Minor) * Cure Harvest (キュアハーヴェスト Kyua Havuesuto) - As the present-day reincarnation of Giselle, she has the ability to transform into Cure Harvest, whose theme color is yellow. * Cure Roja '''(キュアロハ Kyua Roha) - As the present-day reincarnation of Kitri, she has the ability to transform into Cure Roja, whose theme color is red. '''Mascots Dark Aria Trivia * The series is commonly abbreviated as PuriPoa (プリポア) in the Japanese-speaking fanbase and PrePointe in the English-speaking fanbase. * The Pretty Cure’s general personalities are wildly different from their past reincarnations, the Grand Tableau on purpose. The Nutcracker prince is strong-willed and noble whereas Cure Cracker is a fun-loving goofball and a pacifist who tries to befriend everyone, Odette is graceful yet kind-hearted whereas Cure Cygnet is snobby and cold-hearted, Giselle is meek and gentle whereas Cure Tender is a confident, self-enacting big-sister type and Kitri is fiesty and independent whereas Cure Roja is timid and has a hard time standing up for herself. Category:Pretty Cure en Pointe Category:Ballet Themed Series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Series directed by Hiromi Egawa Category:User:K1LLERWHALES